User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Big Brother Episode One Part One Rough Draft
(The door opens and they all walk in) Blanca: *screams* YAAAAAY! LaMora: *covering ears* Ow! Blanca: Oh, sorry. I'm just so freaking excited! Troy: This place seems pretty great! Xander: I know right! Deena: ... Deena: Confessional: So we all walk in and I see Xander. All I can think of is oh my god, look at that body! Megan: This house is amazing! *draws a sketch of it* Stephanie: This reminds me of Batman's lair! Demika: Batman? What are you five? Girl, you got some growing up to do. Stephanie: :( Entran: I'm sort of a fan of comic books. Also science, chess, and math. LaMora: *cough* Nerd *cough* Hayley: Holy crap, I have to know where to sleep. *runs* Aaliyah: Good call! *runs* Willis: I'm fine with sleeping anywhere. Back at farm, I slept in the pig pen. Dean: Was it uncomfortable? Willis: Not really, until that one night, I woke up with a pig kissing me. Deena: Ew, gross! (Meanwhile) Hayley: *sees Troy walk by* Oh no! All the beds are taken! I have nowhere to sleep now! :( Troy: Well, um, theres a free spot on the other side of mine.. Hayley: Okay! *twirls hair* You are so sweet! (Meanwhile) Andres: *cooking* Cooking tacos, yum yum yum. Brent: That smells amazing man! Andres: Thanks um, bruh.. *gives him a gentle nudge* Andres: Confessional: Bruh? Man? Sup? What are these words! Benny: So, where did you learn how to cook? Andres: Well, my mother is an amazing cook, so it might be that. (Meanwhile) Deena: *watches as Xander, Demika, and Entran walks in room and closes door* okay, so. I called you three here because you'd be the best candidates for an alliance! Nobody will see it coming! Are you in? Demika: *whistling* Entran: Wow, um, this is a nice bedroom. Xander: Confessional: Deena is coming in way too hard. It's been 20 minutes and she's already asking for an alliance? No way! I barely know these people! Deena: Confessional: Well, that went well. (Later) Stephanie: *hanging up superhero posters in room* Lalalalalalala. LaMora: Steph, what are you doing? Stephanie: Putting up some..minor decorations. LaMora: Minor, there's like fifteen of them. Stephanie: If you don't like it, I saw an extra spot in Megan's and Blanca's room. (Meanwhile) Dean: Hey guys, I found some champagne. Blanca: And not vodka? OMG that's so dumb! Dean: Well by flavoring, chemicals, substances, and calories, it's pretty similar. Blanca: *drinks and spits it out* No it isn't! Dave: Well, sorry I guess? *yelling heard* Demika: OH NO GIRL, GET OFF MY BED BEFORE I TEAR YOU INTO PIECES AND EAT YOU ALIVE! Aaliayah: Sorry! *gets off* Benny: Leave her alone! Aaliyah: Thanks... Demika: Oh no, not you too. Hold my earrings Megan, I'm gonna do some whopping! Megan: ... Benny: Confessional: Demika needs to take a chill pill, if I'm HoH, she's definitely a nominee! (Meanwhile) Willis: Hey Entran, what are ya doing! Entran: Playing chess. Willis: What is this "chess" you speak of? Entran: It's just a simple game. A page of rules came along. Willis: *reads* Seems easy, can I play? Entran: Alright. Willis: *moves a piece* Y'know, a lot of these folks are sticking together, you got Benny and Aaliyah, Troy and Hayley, Brent and Andres..it's tough, so I guess got you. Entran: What are you saying? *moves a piece* Willis: I'm saying, it's safest if the two of us stick together, and trust me, I'm a trustworthy man. Entran: Alright, I'm in. Entran: Confessional: Normally I wouldn't ally someone too early in the game, but Willis seems to be the most trustworthy, so, sure. (Later, all 16 are sitting around the table, drinking champagne* Blanca: Yeah...vodka is still better. Megan: Do you guys think Blaineley will go easy on us for the first challenge? LaMora: I don't know. Aaliyah: I hope. Deena: I don't care, as long as I win it. Troy: Cheers to Big Brother baby! Everyone: Cheers to Big Brother! Blaineley: Houseguests, it is time for the first Head of Household competition, put on your swimsuits. (HoH Competition) Blaineley: Welcome, you will be swimming back and fourth to retrieve a heavy box and set it on the dock. As we go, the water will get higher and higher, if you can't take it anymore, you can sit on the benches, losing a chance at HoH. First to retrieve all six boxes on the dock wins Head of Household, completely safe for the week and gets to nominate two Houseguests for eviction. Ready..set..go! *everyone dives in and swims* Xander, Willis, Troy, LaMora, and Brent: *grabs a box* Brent: Holy crap, this is heavy. Megan: *swimming* Yaaaaay. Blanca: *swims* I should have gotten drunk before this challenge. Xander and Willis: *gasps for air and puts a box on dock* Troy: *puts box on dock* Jenny: *climbs up dock and sits on bleachers, followed by Megan* Demika, Entran, and Andres: *grabs a box* Demika: Might as well bring two. *gets a second and swims* So..heavy.. Xander and Willis: *puts second and third boxes on dock* Brent: *puts first on, followed by Demika, Andres, Entran, and Hayley* Blanca: Awe. *climbs up and sits on bench* Troy: *puts on third box, followed by LaMora putting on her second* Dean: *puts on first* Deena: I can't do this anymore.. *sits on bench* Xander and Willis: *puts on fourth* Aaliyah: Yeah I'm done. *sits on bench* Andres: *puts on second* Xander and Willis: *puts on fifth* Blaineley: Xander and Willis need one more box but the question is, who's the fastest? Entran: *puts on second* Xander and Willis: *grabs final box and begins racing back* Hayley: *sits on bench* Demika: *puts on second* Xander: *puts on final box slightly before Willis does* Blaineley: Xander is this week's Head of Household (In house) Willis: *sits by Xander* It was close buddy, good game. Xander: Thanks man, I just don't know who to nominate.. Willis: Deena seems to be a dangerous one, she's coming in way too hard.. Xander: I know, but someone like Troy or Brent is a huge physical threat, then there's Demika who's just a straight up loudmouth, and those who aren't playing the game at all, like Megan and Jenny, I don't know who... Willis: Well, it's really your choice.. (Meanwhile) Hayley: *on hammock with Aaliyah* Being nominated on the first week would suck.. Aaliyah: Yeah...let's just hope for the best. Category:Blog posts